Aches and Blue Balls
by splash1998
Summary: Aching was good; it reminded Danno of what Steve and he did. But when that damn Neanderthal Navy SEAL comes inside from a swim looking insanely sexy, and laughing during one of Danno's rants, Danny needs a punishment. Luring him into a false sense of security in the morning, Danno strikes back at work. Steve/Danny. SLASH.


**This is my first Hawaii Five-0 fic, so if it's terrible, I am very, very sorry :)**

**Summary: Aching was good; it reminded Danno of what Steve and he did. But when that damn Neanderthal Navy SEAL comes inside from a swim looking insanely sexy, and laughing during one of Danno's rants, Danno feels the need to do something about it. Steve/Danny. SLASH!**

* * *

**Aches and Blue Balls:**

His body was aching as he climbed from the big king bed that was pointed directly to the window where the sun came beaming in. He groaned. Why did he let that stupid Navy SEAL do _that _to him last night? Oh, and that. And that... Okay, so he enjoyed the crazy animal sex they had too, and it was for his pleasure as well, but still. It ached. It was aching just walking down the stairs to get his morning coffee fix because the person who normally gets him his coffee was in the fricking ocean.**  
**

Danny loved Steve. Hell yeah, he did. If you asked him on a good day, he would fling his arms around Steve and give him a big old kiss on the lips, all but screaming, 'I LOVE YOU!' On a bad day, when he doesn't get his coffee and the SEAL decides to be James Bond and get him shot? Danny would brush off attempt Steve makes to get him into bed, until Steve came crawling up the bed to have his wicked way with Danno. Not that Danny minded, because it was one hell of a feeling. But it was the aching afterwards. And today, the aching burn was there. It was burning.

He put the coffee maker on and sat down in Steve's kitchen, looking out the window for any sign of the Navy SEAL. And what a sign it was. Steve was coming out of the water, water droplets dripping down on his chest, going towards Danny's favourite part of Steve's anatomy. Uh, and they had work to do today.

Steve was now making his way up the beach, and Danny's raging hard on was causing him problems as he tried to hide it. But it was hard when he was only wearing one of Steve's Navy shirts. His shirt had been ripped - thanks to that hot, sexy, idiot that was walking down the beach like a fricking model - and he had no idea where his trousers were, so he decided to steal some of his boyfriend's clothes. Because he could.

"Danno? You're up early, it's barely six," Steve commented as he came into the kitchen with a grin.

"Steve! You're dripping water everywhere!" Danny yelled. Oh, what the heck. It was bugging him and his hard on was making him angry. Angry it hadn't been dealt with yet. "And I have aches, Steven, aches! And it's all your fault!"

"How's it my fault?" Steve asked as he got the milk out of the fridge for his own coffee.

Danny laughed. "You're kidding, right?" At Steve's shrug, he started ranting, gesturing wildly. "It's all your fault, Steven J McGarrett, because of your stupid body, your stupid face and your stupid penis! I mean, really? It's not your fault? How could this not be your fault? No one asked you to put your dick in my ass! I ache now! Ache like loads! And - why are you laughing?"

Steve stopped immediately. At least he learnt something when in the company of Danny. Never laugh during one of his rants.

"I'm sorry, Danny," Steve said, stepping forwards to hug the man. But Danny was stubborn and sulking; he stayed where he was and didn't let the SEAL wrap his arms around Danny. "Danny! Come on! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry? What were you even laughing at in the first place! You know that you don't laugh at Danno when Danno rants!"

Steve wanted to laugh, he did. But he thought it would be wise if he didn't. Danny would probably castrate him with his own Navy SEAL knife. "I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

Danny looked at him. Pleading puppy dog eyes, and he was topless. How could he not forgive such a sight like that? "Okay. But, if you so much as smile during one of my rants again..."

Steve held his hands up in surrender. "I will let you castrate me."

"Good."

Danny stepped forwards, towards Steve. He started seductively trailing his fingers up and down his wet chest. He was looking up at Steve between his eyelashes, trying to look seductive and pretty. Steve sighed heavily and leaned into the touch.

"Danno?" He feared what would come next. He had laughed during one of Danno's rants. Would Danny leave him with a case of the blue balls, or jerk him off so hard he passes out? Either way, the outcome was dangerous. Leaving Steve uncomfortable and forming a tent in his trousers all day would make Steve grouchy and basically in pain. Jerking Steve off so hard that he passed out, that would leave Steve incoherent and smiley. But he needed something.

Danny's small hands slowly but firmly pushed him back against the wall, effectively pinning him there. His finger outlined the shape of Steve's torso, before moving down to trace Steve's abs. He fingered the waist band of Steve's board shorts, before he pulled them down over Steve's erection.

"It's nice to know I have this effect on you," Danny said, gesturing to Steve's very impressive hard on that stood upright against his stomach.

Danny stood on his tippy toes so he could whisper in Steve's ear. "I'm still loose from yesterday... How about you meet me in the bedroom, huh?"

Steve gulped noticeably as Danny palmed his erection before taking off up the stairs, his butt just showing underneath Steve's Navy shirt. As if Steve was passing up on this...

* * *

When Steve got to the bedroom, he had to use all his self control so he wouldn't just _grab _and _take _Danny hard and fast. It seemed like his Danno hadn't noticed he was there; the blonde haired detective was to busy trying to pleasure himself with his hand. His little moans and whimpers went straight to Steve's cock.

"Danny," Steve's croaky voice all but barked. "Stop. Where's. The. Lube?"

Danny gestured to the chest of drawers next to the bed, and Steve marched up and practically yanked the drawers open in a desperate attempt to find the lube. When his hand went around a bottle, he cheered, and he brought it out to show Danny.

When he saw that Danny was still pleasuring himself with that blasted hand, Steve clambered his way into the bed, straight on top of Danny to stop the blonde's movements. Danny looked up at Steve for two seconds before Steve crashed their lips together.

Steve nipped, and licked, and sucked, before ripping his lips away and nibbling his way to Danny's neck. Danny whimpered at the affliction on his neck, his impressive hard on was now digging into Steve's stomach.

"Steve, I swear to God, if you don't get in me..." Danny says, between moans.

Steve slicked up his cock, the sensation of the cool lube hitting his dick made him moan. Then he started pressing into Danny, slowly, watching Danny's face as it screwed up. What Danny said was true; he was loose from last night's bouts of passion, but it didn't mean that the burn was any less. Grabbing hold of Danny's hand, he stroked his fingers back and forth to comfort Danny. He wasn't doing it so he had something else to focus on apart from Danny's tight, wet heat squeezing around him.

When he was fully seated, he let go of the tight grip he had on his Danno's hand, instead, he gripped the headboard as he gently rocked his hips back and forth. That was it. Steve's self control was gone.

Suddenly, he was thrusting hard and fast, hitting Danny's sweet spot over and over again as he thrust and thrust. Danny, for his part, was making porn stars look bad with the breathy moans that were Steve's name, and the whimpers.

Steve stopped suddenly; Danny didn't not whimper in protest.

"Steve!" Danny cried out. "Move!"

Steve swallowed and groaned when Danny squeezed his muscles around him. "I want you to, _ah_, ride me, Danny."

Danny nodded; he didn't trust his voice. Steve pulled out, sat down so his head was resting at the top of the headboard, and spread his legs wide. Danny waited until he was comfortable; that was the last thing he needed. Steve whining about how uncomfortable he was. Danny crawled into his lap and gently lowered himself down on Steve's dick.

Steve groaned, smothering it in Danny's neck as he sucked a hickey on the lovely masterpiece. Danny had started to rock back and forth, riding Steve hard. Steve suddenly raised his hips so he was thrusting in and out of Danny underneath him. Steve felt himself slip deeper inside Danny, and he groaned out as they continued having sex.

"Steve," Danny whimpered, rocking frantically.

Steve could tell he was close; if the tight grip on Steve's shoulders was anything to go by, and he wasn't far behind. The heat began to pool at the bottom of his stomach.

"Steve!" Danny cried out.

Steve lay him and Danny down and started thrusting so hard that skin was slapping skin. Steve was fisting the sheets and growling; Danny was whimpering and thrashing around.

"Oh my god! Steve!" Danny suddenly screamed. Steve started pumping Danny's cock, and that, along with sucking on his neck, and hitting his sweet spot, made Danny go crazy.

"Steve! Steve, I'm- I'm-!" Danny's eyes closed as his face screwed up with pleasure, and his hands practically tore into Steve's shoulders. But Steve didn't mind, he was too busy focused on how beautiful his Danny looked.

Danny collasped and Steve pulled out. He hadn't came yet.

"Steve, you didn't come."

And obviously, Danny had noticed.

"Lay down." Danny pushed him back and started jerking his cock, erratic but tired movements. Steve's hips arched off the bed on their own accord, groaning as he did so.

"Danno-" That was all the warning Danny got before Steve's cock erupted like a volcano, strings of hot come spewing over Danny's hand and the bed sheets.

Danny all but collapsed against Steve's chest, his head over Steve's heart, and Steve's arms went around his lover.

"We're going to be late for work," Steve whispered to Danny, as he checked the time. All he got was a soft snore.

How could he wake up his Danno?

* * *

Kono and Chin exchanged smiles and amused faces as they watched their boss and his partner/lover walk in. Well, Steve was walking in, but he had a satisfied smile on his face, and Chin and Kono had worked with Steve long enough to know that that was his post sex smile. Danny, on the other hand, was limping, but the smile he wore was just as big as Steve's.

They were late to work because they had sex this morning.

"Steve," Danny hissed at Steve quietly. "It aches."

"It's not my fault," Steve hissed back. He wrapped his arms around his Danno and pressed a kiss to his forehead sweetly.

"Not your fault? It is! You were the one that told me to ride you!" Danny all but yelled.

Yeah, if Kono and Chin heard, they didn't say anything.

The ache was familiar to Danny, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. Oh, because it did.

He started to gently palm Steve through his trousers until Steve's hard on could be felt. Whatever Steve had thought this morning about Danny not leaving him with a case of the blue balls had definitely gone out the window. It was because of that darn ache.

Though, Danny will silently admit, he enjoyed the sex and the reminding ache. Plus, it was funny to see Steve wiggle and shift his pants all day.

* * *

**Hopefully you liked it. Sorry if you didn't:)**


End file.
